Trawa i kamienie
Jest to pierwszy odcinek serii Zachowaj spokój. Opis Ash podczas wycieczki do laboratorium naukowego w Kanadzie spotyka pewną dziewczynę, córkę dawnego nemezis jego ojca. Tymczasem Fred i Xavier planują zemstę na dręczycielce szatyna, w czym chcą im przeszkodzić ich siostry, Amanda i Amelia. Bohaterowie * Ash Tjinder * Juliet Van Stomm * Baljeet Tjinder (tylko wspomniany) * Buford Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) * Fred Johnson * Xavier Johnson * Amelia Johnson (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła Nieco podstarzała nauczycielka prowadziła swoich uczniów przez laboratorium naukowe znajdujące się na terenie Kanady. Wszyscy mieli kitle naukowe, rękawice oraz gogle ochronne, jednak każdy był w stu procentach przekonany, że nigdy nie im się nie one nie przydadzą, bo nie pozwalali im nawet podchodzić blisko odczynników. Na odległość kilka metrów. Młodzież jednak nie przyjmowała się zakazami profesorki ani trochę, robiąc co tylko im się żywnie podobało. Oczywiście, próbowano ich uspokoić, ale wiadomo, nic nie działało. W tym całym zamieszaniu nikt nawet nie zauważył zniknięcia jednej osoby. Młody chłopak wyszedł po cichu z sali, starając się nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg i zamknął drzwi, zrzucił z siebie kitel oraz zdjął rękawice i gogle. Rzucił je gdzieś w kąt, będąc pewnym, że już po nie nie wróci. Miał już dość całej tej wycieczki, miał dość swojej klasy, tej bandy debili. A mógł pójść do szkoły prywatnej, jak ojciec chciał. Sęk w tym, że matka się uparła, aby poszedł do publicznej, bo "musi znaleźć jakichś przyjaciół". No i proszę, jak skończył. Z nauczycielami, którzy nie potrafią uczyć i klasą, która nie potrafi myśleć. Lepiej być nie mogło. Miejsce było ogromne, niemalże całe w bieli. Powoli dostawał od tego wszystkie drgawek i czegoś na wzór epilepsji. Było również strasznie cicho, czuł się tak, jakby odcięto go od wszelkich bodźców zewnętrznych. Deprywacja sensoryczna pełną parą, cholera jasna. Usiadł przy jednej ze ścian, zastanawiając się, gdzie teraz pójść. Na wyjście nie ma szans, drzwi główne są zamknięte, otworzą je pod koniec wycieczki. Wtedy rzucił wzrokiem na drzwi znajdujące się po prawej stronie. Toalety. Nie brzmiało to zbyt zabawowo, ale hej, będzie mógł mieć ewentualną wymówkę. Nie myśląc więc dalej, po prostu wstał i ruszył w ich kierunku. * * * Za jakie grzechy musiała mieć akurat takiego pecha, w akurat takim miejscu i akurat w takim czasie? Była ze swoją klasą oraz kilkoma równoległymi na wycieczce w Kanadzie, takim świetnym miejscu i słuchała referatu naukowca, wyglądającego jakby miał siódemkę wnuków na studiach, a tu nagle zawisła nad nią czerwona flaga, ciocia przyszła z wizytą. Takie nieszczęście mogła mieć tylko i wyłącznie ona, oczywiście. Na szczęście jej koleżanka z klasy miała przy sobie podpaski, więc nie było aż tak źle. Wciąż jednak przeklinała swojego pecha. Obecnie była już w lepszym stanie, a z pewnością w czystszym. Doprowadziła jeszcze do porządku ubranie, umyła ręce i już miała wyjść z toalety, gdy nagle usłyszała okropny harmider na zewnątrz oraz serenadę przekleństw. Zachęcona tymi ciekawymi odgłosami, wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Omal nie zakrztusiła się ze śmiechu, gdy ogarnęła sytuację: napis znajdujący się na ścianie nad łazienkami najnormalniej w świecie spadł na jakiegoś mizernie wyglądającego chłopaczka. To ją pocieszyło, ktoś jednak ma większego pecha od niej. Nim się obejrzała, wzrok tego chłopaka był skierowany w jej stronę. Aż się zdziwiła, widząc, jakiego typu był. Zawistny i dosłownie morderczy. Fufu, czyli jednak nie jest taki mizerny, na jakiego wygląda. Miło, miło. - Na co się tak gapisz? - warknął w jej stronę, podnosząc się i otrzepując. Wpatrywał się obecnie z niepohamowaną żądzą mordu w stronę opierającej się o ścianę dziewczynie. Wyglądała na typową laskę w stylu "ą ę przez filiżankę" i damę od siedmiu boleści, ten uśmieszek w ogóle jej nie pasował. Ale kim on był, żeby oceniać ludzi po uśmiechach? A, no tak. Był sobą. - Na twoją sromotną porażkę poniesioną w szlachetnej sztuce życia i istnienia - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, mówiąc to tonem filozofa i przybierając pozę z Hamleta, być albo nie być. W tym wypadku bardziej pasowała mu inna wersja: bić albo nie bić. Chłopak miał już zarzuć jakąś błyskotliwą uwagą, jednak oboje usłyszeli głos kilku naukowców. Zrozumieli tyle, że zorientowali się w końcu, że coś spadło. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił dziewczynę za ramię i z prędkością strusia pędziwiatra pociągnął do toalety (damskiej), zamykając się z nią w jednej z kabin. Gdy ta chciała protestować, po prostu zatkał jej usta ręką. Na początku ona myślała, że może ten chce ją pobić, zgwałcić albo coś w ten deseń, ale potem też usłyszała te głosy. Wtedy doszło do niej, że on po prostu ratuje sobie i jej przy okazji tyłek. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że ich obecna pozycja musiała wyglądać podejrzanie. Dlatego też gdy tylko głosy ustały i nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktokolwiek ich usłyszy, sprzedała swojemu "towarzyszowi" siarczystego kopniaka centralnie między nogi. Ash, nie przewidując takiego obrotu spraw, pisnął wyjątkowo niemęsko, osuwając się na ziemię i trzymając w rękach swoje drogocenne klejnoty. A przynajmniej ich resztki. W oczach zebrały mu się łzy, a wyraz twarzy wskazywał jednoznacznie na to, że jego głównie regiony zostały zaatakowane. Natomiast jego towarzyszka była z tego powodu bardziej niż zadowolona. - Ty serio masz coś nie tak z głową - syknęła w jego stronę, obserwując zwijającego się z bólu chłopaka, miażdżąc go morderczym spojrzenie. Trzeba przyznać, że trafiła idealnie w czuły punkt. Miała w tym jednak taką wprawę, że nie był to dla niej żadną filozofią. - I kto to mówi, do cholery jasnej! - Gdy brunet w końcu podniósł się i wyprostował, ponieważ ból nie był aż tak bardzo paraliżujący, spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się morderczymi spojrzeniami, choć przewagę miał chłopak, z jednego, dość prostego względu. Ona była od niego niższa, dzięki czemu mógł patrzeć na nią z góry. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś i za kogo ty się uważasz?! - Ja, mój drogi, jestem Juliet Van Stomm - napuszyła się dziewczyna, krzyżując ręce na piersi i dumnie unosząc głowę. Chłopakowi doprawdy mało to mówiło. - Że niby kim? - zaśmiał się, siadając na muszli klozetowej (zamkniętej, oczywiście) i wciąż patrząc na dziewczynę z politowaniem. - Pierwsze słyszę, doprawdy, pierwsze słyszę! Juliet prychnęła tylko, uśmiechając się w jego stronę jadowicie. - Kolego, kolego - zaczęła, zachylając się nad siedzącym chłopakiem. Ta sytuacja coraz mniej mu się podobała, a teraz została urozmaicona o kolejną jednoznaczną pozę. Wspaniale. - Ja się przedstawiłam tobie, a ty powinieneś mi. Gdzie twoje maniery? - Podejrzewam, że dokładnie tam, gdzie twoje dziewictwo. - Co mam przez to rozumieć?! - Obie te rzeczy nie istnieją. Van Stommówna postanowiła nie komentować tej próby obrażenia jej. Ash, widząc jej brak zainteresowania, westchnął tylko. - Ash Tjinder, do usług, je t'aime, te amo, wiesz, gdzie dzwonić i tak dalej. Juliet spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i zamrugała kilka razy. Kiedy doszło do niej, jakie nazwisko chłopak właśnie wypowiedział, w jej oczach zapaliło się małe światełko. - Powiedziałeś Tjinder? - spytała Juliet z fałszywie uroczym uśmieszkiem na ustach. W pamięci wyszukała, że tak miał na nazwisko były pachołek jej ojca. Dzięki temu jeszcze bardziej wzrosła jej pewność siebie, ona już ma szczyla w garści. - Ash Tjinder? - A co? - spytał dość opryskliwie chłopak, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. W jednej z nich zawsze miał składany nóż i w obecnej sytuacji z przyjemnością użyłby go na dziewczynie. Pozwala sobie na zdecydowanie za wiele, ale póki co da jej czas. - Coś ci nie pasuje w moim imieniu? - Nie, nie o to chodzi. - Uśmieszek na ustach Juliet poszerzył się. Widziała co prawda, że na Asha to nie działa, ale wciąż miała swój ruch, na jego kolej dopiero przyjdzie czas, gdy królowa na to pozwoli. - Po prostu przypomniało mi się jak mój tata opowiadał o swoim dawnym koledze, o nazwisku właśnie Tjinder. A tak poza tym... mieć na imię proch. Ciekawych masz rodziców. - Z prochu powstajesz, w proch się obrócisz - odpowiedział lekceważąco, co mocno zirytowało Juliet. Jeszcze żadna z jej ofiar nie reagowała w taki sposób, co było nie tak z tym chłopakiem? Dodatkowo był synem samego Baljeeta Tjinder, na miłość Buddy. Powinien zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób! A on tak po prostu ją lekceważył? Co to ma być? Ash tylko spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Och, coś się stało? Czyżbyś nie potrafiła znaleźć jakże błyskotliwej i jakże pomysłowej uwagi? - Potrafię, ale twoja jakże nie błyskotliwa obecność tutaj tak jakby mnie rozprasza. - Uważaj, bo mnie obrazisz. - Sugerujesz, że nie umiem obrażać ludzi? - Ależ skąd, nic nie sugeruję. Tylko i wyłącznie stwierdzam fakty. - Wal się, głąbie. - Na nic lepszego cię nie stać? - Oby cię stado słoni poturbowało i zgwałciło, marna karykaturo człowieka. - Oryginalne. - Z pewnością oryginalniejsze niż twoja twarz. - Nie masz lepszej części ciała do obrażenia? - I oryginalniejsze niż twoje teksty. - Masz coś do moich tekstów? - Mam coś do osoby, która je wypowiada. - Ach, a co takiego masz? - Bilety w jedną stronę do piekła. - Byłem tam kiedyś, Szatan robi świetne herbatki. - O, nie wiedziałam, że piekło to Anglia. - Co ma Anglia do tego wszystkiego? - W sumie to sama nie wiem. W pewnym momencie ten jakże fascynującej wymiany zdań Ash spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Juliet. Dziewczyna była już tak wściekła, że ledwo powstrzymywała się, by nie krzyczeć. Tjinder zmierzył ją tym spojrzeniem, co tylko pogłębiło jej wściekłość. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że podjęła desperackie próby przywalenia mu, gdy tylko wybuchnął śmiechem. - I co rżysz jak debil, głąbie?! - krzyknęła, jeszcze raz próbując uderzyć go w twarz, znów chybiając. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że my wciąż jesteśmy w kabinie w damskiej toalecie? * * * Gdy nauczycielka łaskawie przestała słuchać ponad stuletniego naukowca z maślanymi oczkami, zwróciła się do reszty swoich uczniów głosem typowym już dla swojego wieku i profesji. - Możecie się rozejść, mamy dwie godziny, zanim pociąg przyjedzie! - Jej głos brzmiał jakby wypaliła pięćdziesiąt paczek Malboro i miała gulę w gardle, jednak uczniowie przyzwyczajeni do tego wątpliwej jakości dźwięku pokiwali tylko głowami, mruknęli jakieś pożegnania do naukowca i poszli każdy w swoim kierunku. Dwójka młodych chłopców od razu pobiegła do automatu z napojami, od samego początku wykładu suszyło ich okropnie. Kupili sobie po wodzie sodowej i stali przy tym automacie, popijając ją i rozmawiając spokojnie. A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nie zobaczyli dwójki uczniów w nich wieku wychodzących ze szkolnej toalety. Fred, rozpoznając w jednej z tych osób swojego prześladowcę, zakrztusił się napojem, a Xavier chcąc nie chcąc musiał braciszka odratować. Szło mu to mozolnie, ale zawsze coś. - Stary, a tobie co? - spytał, gdy Fred w końcu zaczął oddychać normalnie. - To ona! - Że niby kto? - Juliet! Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Xavier wystarczył, żeby przekonać się o tym, co blondyn myśli o dziewczynie. Westchnął ciężko. Widząc, że ten ma dość jednoznaczny zamiar uciec stąd ile sił w nogach przez okno, złapał go mocno za ramiona. - Braciszku - zaczął łagodnie, starając nie wystraszyć go jeszcze bardziej. Ale biorąc pod uwagę podejście młodego Johnsona do Van Stommówny, było to wyjątkowo trudne. - Czego się boisz? Chyba nie tej idiotki?! Stary, masz 15 lat! Dorośnij w końcu, bo ciągle zachowujesz się jak przedszkolak! Co by mama na to powiedziała? No wiesz. Gdyby żyła. Fred spojrzał tylko na rata z politowaniem i miną przekazującą dość przewidywalne zdanie, które i tak zostało wypowiedziane chwilę później. - Nie pomagasz mi! - pisnął i, po raz kolejny spoglądając na dwójkę osób stojącą obok kibli, wzdrygnął się. Xavier złapał się za głowę z głośnym jękiem, czemu życie pokarało go bratem cykorem? - Nie możesz po prostu... No nie wiem... Nie wchodzić jej w drogę? - Ona wchodzi w moją drogę! - Fred aż podskoczył, wypowiadając to zdanie. - Gdybym mógł, trzymałbym się tak daleko, na ile tylko pozwala wielkość tej planety! - To może inaczej, co powiesz na zemstę? - Że co takiego? - Zemstę, no! - Zemstę? - spojrzał niepewnie na brata, dodatkowo pytającym wzrokiem - JA? - Ty! No i w sumie ja też, ale głównie ty! Nastała niezręczna cisza, podczas której rodzeństwo wpadło w głębokie zastanowienie. Fred nad tym, o co chodzi Xavierowi, a Xavier nad tym, czemu Fred go nie rozumie. I tak siedzieli w ciszy parę dobrych minut. - Wróćmy do tematu, braciszku - odezwał się Xavier, przrywają ciszę. Nie miał nawet zamiaru dać za wygraną Fredowi. Nienawidził Juliet, jednak przez myśl nie przeszło mu, by kiedykolwiek bać się dziewczyny. To, że jego brat uważał ją za straszną było jedną sprawą. Tu nie chodziło już o strach, a honor jest brata. A przynajmniej jego resztki. - Nie dasz mi spokoju? - jęknął brunet, siadając na podłodze. - Nie zamierzam, dopóki się nie zgodzisz. - To będą długie dwie godziny... * * * Ash ze zdziwieniem zauważył dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, mimo wzajemnej niechęci, Juliet nie odstępowała go na krok. Po drugie, cały czas mierzyła morderczym spojrzeniem jednego z dwóch chłopaków stojących przy automacie z napojami. Oboje wyglądali dość mizernie. - O co biega z tymi dwoma typami? - Z tym blondwłosym fagasem o nic, problemem jest ten po jego prawicy, Fred Johnson. Ash uniósł brew ze zdziwienia, obserwując dwójkę chłopców. Spojrzenie Juliet jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że miała z nimi jakiś problem. - Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Fred ci dokucza? - Pewnie, że nie! Taki knypek jak on?! To byłoby śmieszne, niemożliwe i.. Dobra, może trochę. A pomożesz mi? Młody Tjinder słysząc tą propozycję omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Poprawka: zrobił to, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku uczniów stojących blisko niego. Juliet tylko przewróciła oczami. - To był żart, tępa strzało - syknęła w jego stronę, miażdżąc go spojrzeniem. - Ja miałabym bać się takiego czegoś jak ten bęcwał? Wolne żarty! - Gdzieżbym śmiał tak myśleć? - Ash uśmiechnął do dziewczyny złośliwie. Po chwili usłyszał jednak, jak nauczycielka woła go po imieniu i po zlokalizowaniu jej wzrokiem zauważył jego klasę przy wyjściu. - Muszę już iść. A więc... Wyprostował się i, w przypływie chęci dodania tej scenie dramatyzmu, ujął dłoń Juliet w ręce delikatnie ją pocałował. Dziewczyna natychmiast ją zabrała, patrząc na miejsce pocałunku z obrzydzeniem. - Żegnaj, Juliet Van Stomm - oznajmij, obdarzając ją kolejnym złośliwym uśmiechem. - Oby nasze drogi nigdy więcej się nie skrzyżowały. - Żegnaj, Ashu Tjinderze - odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. - Taką mam nadzieję. Po tych słowach chłopak odszedł w kierunku swojej klasy, zostawiając Juliet samą. * * * Fred aż jęknął na samo wspomnienie tego, że dał się namówić bratu na ten pomysł. A ten namawiał go do tego całe dwie godziny. Bał się samego imienia Van Stommówny, więc na samą myśl, że miałby się na niej odegrać, coś w nim buzowało. Bał się jej reakcji i tego, że po takiej akcji może nie dać mu spokoju do końca życia. Tak naprawdę wiedział, że nawet bez zemsty, ona go nie "porzuci". A szkoda, bo bardzo tego chciał. - No, zrozumiałeś? - spytał go z uśmiechem na ustach Xavier. Dopiero teraz do szatyna dotarło, że w ogóle nie słuchał swojego brata. - Nie - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Blondyn tylko spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Siedzieli w szkolnym autobusie, wracając z powrotem pod mury szkoły i rozmawiali szeptem tak, by nikt ich nie usłyszał. - Jeśli nawet mnie nie słuchasz, to to nie ma sensu - stwierdził chłopak, opierając się o siedzenie i spoglądając w okno. - Dojdzie do tego, że sam się tym zajmę. - Ale Juliet nie ma do ciebie nic! - Ale ma do ciebie - odpowiedział Xavier z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - A jeśli ma coś do mojego braciszka, ma coś do mnie. - Stary, nie znasz jej. To jest potwór nie dziewczyna. - Mówisz tak o każdej kobiecie, o naszych siostrach w szczególności. - Ale ona jest... inna! - jęknął chłopak, skulając się na siedzeniu w pozycji pancernika - Gorsza! - Nikt nie jest gorszy od Amelii - skwitował to załamanie jego brat. - Wróćmy do zemsty! Co powiesz na oblanie ją kwasem? - Zwariowałeś?! To jest niebezpieczne! - To może ukradniemy jej ubrania po basenie? - Nie, to urazi jej godność. - Na tym polega zemsta, ty idioto. - Masz inne pomysły? - Pofarbujmy jej włosy na jakiś jaskrawy kolor! - Odpada, zorientuje się. W tym momencie autobus zatrzymał się z piskiem opon, przez co Fred stoczył się (dosłownie!) z siedzenia i z głośnym hukiem upadł twarzą na podłogę. Został szybko wyśmiany przez resztę klasy, a Xavier rzucił im tylko nienawistne spojrzenia. Pomógł bratu wstać. - Dobra, zbieraj, co twoje i wracamy do domu - powiedział do niego z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, choć w jego oczach łatwo było ujrzeć wiadomość "rusz się albo jaja ci urwę". - Ja jeszcze nie mogę iść do domu, stary - odpowiedział mu brat, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - Obiecałem matematykowi, że poprawię u niego sprawdzian. - Ten z potęg? - Ta. - Czy tylko mi zależy na tej zemście?! Zgodziłeś się na nią! - Moja ocena i stan fizyczny mojego tyłka są jednak ważniejsze, nie sądzisz? - No... No są... - No właśnie. * * * I skończyło się na tym, że Xavier odbywał swoją podróż do domu nie dość, że samotnie, to jeszcze na piechotę. Okazało się bowiem, że "w magicznych okolicznościach" jego rower zniknął z miejsca, gdzie go zostawił. Podejrzewał zresztą, czymże były te magiczny okoliczności. Jednak wiadomo, nie zawsze można coś z nimi zrobić. Jaki kraj, taka magia. Podczas jego powrotu do domu poczuł narastające zimno. Myśląc, że to tylko nagły spodek temperatury, owinął się szczelniej bluzą. Nawet to nie pomogło, bo z chwili na chwilę temperatura obniżała się coraz bardziej, dając uczucie nieprzyjemnego marznięcia twarzy i stóp. Chłopak przyspieszył więc kroku, żałując w duchu, że nie skorzystał z rady siostry i nie wziął kurtki czy polara. Po chwili zimno było nie do wytrzymania, a Xavier czuł się jak na Syberii. Dopiero wtedy doszło do niego, że to nie mógł być zwyczajny spadek, coś naturalnego. Anomalia pogodowa? Może jego kochanym kuzynom zaczęło się nudzić i odwalili coś razem? Zatrzymał się, będąc blisko swojego domu. Ujrzał przed nim bowiem coś, co na początku uznał za złudzenie optyczne. Miało ludzkie kształty. - Czy ktoś tu jest? - spytał słabo, ledwo wypowiadając te słowa. Próbował, jak zwykle, udawać odważniejszego niż jest. Cokolwiek to było, przerażało go to. Istota poruszyła się w jego stronę, wyglądając na niewidzialną materię, którą Xavier był jednak w stanie odróżnić od otoczenia i (co gorsza) poczuć jej obecność. Wtedy nie liczyła się dla niego własna duma. Wydał się z siebie pisk na całą okolicę i w przerażeniu zaczął uciekać przed siebie. Istota tylko tam stała, przez chwilę obserwując każdy jego ruch, dopóki nie zniknął jej z pola widzenia.